


Thank You

by mochibunn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Child Abandonment, Drug Withdrawal, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lance is proud™, Motherbird Lance, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Supportive Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibunn/pseuds/mochibunn
Summary: After a year alone, I never thought I would know what it felt like for someone to be proud of you. I'd forgotten what it felt like to be loved, to be craddled tight in your mother's arms when the nights grew too cold, or the nightmares too dark.I'd forgotten what it was to be loved.Also known asLance saves a touch starved and abandoned Keith and helps him get his life back on track.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> To begin with I should probably throw in some warnings?   
> There's mentions of drug use, but primarily the focus is on withdrawal with that. There's also mentions of gay slurs, but none of the slurs are actually included- And also child abandonment is mentioned.

          "Whatcha doing out here, man? It's pouring." A tall, lanky figure kneeled besides me, his umbrella tenting over the both of us. It was a thoughtful gesture, yet pointless, as we were beneath an overhanging roof. I wanted to scoot away, but the warmth that radiated from the thinly clothed man melted through the soggy, wet layers I wore.

          "Not much of a talker? S'okay, I could probably make up for the both of us with my big mouth." The man smiled wide, his eyebrows creasing delicately as he closed the umbrella, flopping down to sit beside me.

          "You talk to many people out here? It's a bit quiet in this part of town."

          "No." The man smiled wider as he finally got a response. I was suprised he had heard it. I was still recovering my voice after fighting off a mild fever last week.

          "No? Even with a cute baby face like yours?" He chuckled, "I'm surprised old ladies aren't traveling from around the world to pinch your cheeks and feed you their best home cooked meals.

          "Speaking of meals, have you had one? This week?" I turned to look at him fully, our eyes meeting. His eyes crinkled at the corners as my face finally registered the surprise I felt. "My friend makes a ton of food every night, more than either of us can eat. I'm sure he'd allow you to join us for a night. After all, he's a ray of sunshine!"

          The man continued on, his hands suddenly becoming more animated as they flailed about, emphasizing his points. I didn't listen though, focused more so on his offer. What if he was lying? He could be a sex trafficker. Or maybe one of those people who chopped you up in their basement and fed you to their friends on game night. Despite my brain screaming no, the familiarity of his features kept me close.

          Lost in my thoughts, I never heard as he asked me to spend the night with him again. It wasn't until he was nudging the umbrella into my hands, standing up, and stretching his back until it gave a satisfying pop, that I realised what was going on.

          "Wait-!" I warbled, voice hoarse and dry. He turned around and grinned again, the rain already drenching his hair and turning his white jumper a slick grey.

          "Hurry up, Mullet. We gotta get you cleaned up for dinner."

 

* * *

 

          "Lance, you're home early!" The man smiled as he stood aside, holding the door open for me.

          "Shoes can go on that little rack." The man, Lance, patted my shoulder lightly before turning to the entrance way. "Yeah, Allura let me off early since it was gonna storm later!"

          "Hurry up and help me set the table, dinner will be done in an hour." A large, pudgy man made his way past the hallway, hands tucked in a pair of too-small oven mits as he floundered through a cabinet.

          "Hunk, how rude! You didn't even greet our guest!" Lance chuckled as Hunk did a double take, eyes scanning me with suspicion.

          "You're lucky I always make too much, otherwise I'd scold you for not calling and telling me in advance." I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding as Hunk flashed me a smile. "And I'd welcome you properly, but my hands are a bit full now. Sorry man."

          Hunk was gone again as Lance kicked off his shoes, stooping down to set them back nicely on the rack, and then made his way back down the hall.

          "C'mon Mullet, it's shower time!"

          "I have a name, it's Keith." Lance laughed at this, shrugging the jumper over his head. I cast my gaze to the side, the only thing underneath being what looked like a sports bra. It didn't seem to phase him at all, having his stomach out for everyone to see.

          "Alright, Keith, I'm gonna go find you some nice clothes. You can use whatever you want, except for the bottles on the sink. Those are my exfoliators and moisturizers, if you wanna use them I gotta do it for you, okay?" He walked to a separate room, grumbling about how expensive the products were as I opened the door.

          To say I was amazed would be an understatement. The bathroom was bigger than any room I'd ever slept in, a tub the size of a small hot tub built into the floor. The toilet itself was in a separate part of the bathroom, almost as if the bathroom was two rooms joined together. I shut the door after shaking away my awe, fiddling with my grimy jacket for a few seconds.

          "I'm coming in! Hope you have your pants on!" Suddenly the door was open again as Lance came in, a small pile of folded fabrics in his arms. "I brought you pajamas as well as some nice but cozy clothes for dinner. They might fit weird, since the nice ones were tailored for me, but at most they'll just be too long." Lance rubbed his hands on his leggings, cocking an eyebrow as he turned to me.

          "Need any help, Keef?" He laughed as I bristled, crossing my arms. The little capsule in my pocket rattled.

          "No, I got this-"

          "Sure you do. Don't fall down the drain, and make sure to clean behind your ears. Once you're done, just come join us at dinner. I'll make sure to save you a ton."

 

* * *

 

 

          "Awww, who knew there was a real boy hidden beneath all that grime!" Lance cried out as I came to stand awkwardly in the entrance arch to the kitchen. Hunk swatted his arm gently as Lance continued to laugh.

          I sat down, ignoring the headache and the tingling sensation as my excessively warm hands came in contact with the cold table. Lance and Hunk continued to eat slowly, casual conversation flitting between the two as I inspected my plate.

          "Hey Keith, you alright there?" Hunk spoke up as I shoved a spoon full of mashed potatoes into my mouth, my eyes flicking towards him quickly as Lance snorted, covering his mouth. Even the large, kind man couldn't help but to cover a laugh with another spoon full, his lips turned up into a smile as I hurried to gulp down my mouthful.

          "Yeah, fine-" Hunk nodded slightly. He and Lance went back to their casual conversation, schedule plans from what I could overhear, and it wasn't even two minutes before I was trying my best to politely ask for seconds.

          Lance stood up, patting Hunk on the shoulder as he took my plate, making sure to pile it high before he came back to sit down; he handed it over with a sly wink, chuckling as I fumbled to properly hold it after that.

          Once everyone was done, Lance started to pick up the plates and set them in the sink, rinsing them off as he went. Hunk thanked him quietly before turning back to me, giving me a friendly pat on the back and a quick 'goodnight' before grabbing a coat off the coat rack. He left quietly, careful not to disturb any of Lance's neighbours.

          "I thought you two lived together?" Lance pirked up.

          "Nah, he just hangs out and uses my kitchen to make food because it's better than the one he has at home. He's a chef! Only man I'll let cook for me." Lance blew a playful raspberry as he continued to clean the dishes.

          "You aren't a couple?"

          "Ha! Nah man, we've known each other since we could walk," there was a moment of silence, only interuppted by the clanking of dishes, "he's my bff." I nodded, my headache throbbing with the motion. I didn't realise until wet hands came down on my cheeks that Lance had finished the dishes.

          "You ready for bed, Mullet? You're probably having an exhausting day, you'll be better after a good night's rest." With this, I was tugged towards the bedroom by still moist hands. He pushed me onto the bed, crisp, ironed sheets crinkling beneath me as he turned to the wardrobe opposite the foot of the bed.

          "It's not that much for warmth, but you'll probably kick it off in your sleep anyways." Lance tugged a worn comforter from the wardrobe and tossed it over me, chuckling softly as I gave a suprised grunt. "If you need me, I'm the door across, 'kay? Night, Mullet."

 

* * *

 

          I clutched the toilet, forehead soaked with sweat and my hands trembling. The feverish heat that dulled my mind didn't subside.

          "You about done there, Kei-" I threw up again, eyes wide and filled with tears as I stared down at what once was Hunk's amazing feast. After a few minutes, Lance finally spoke up again.

          "I'll go get your room set up for your puke fest."

 

* * *

 

         "Keef, get your lazy ass up!" I gasped and yanked the knife from beneath my pillow, swinging it towards Lance. He hardly flinched, simply pushing the blade aside as recognition flooded my mind.

          Then he yanked open the blinds.

          "What the fuck!" Groaning, I dropped the knife and covered my eyes. Lance only laughed in return, feasting on my pain as he fed his sadistic ways.

          "Time to go shopping! Hunk said to have you pick out a meal for tonight, and you need clothes anyways. You need fashion." Lance layed another pile of folded clothes down on the foot of the bed, ignoring the crumpled and discarded comforter. "There's a comb and brush in the bathroom, second drawer down. I think."

          Lance looked over the room once before leaving, the door left open the slightest. I listened to his steps recede down the hall before I stood, grasping the pile and heading to the bathroom. I finished changing and brushed through the month's worth of knarls and rats .

          Once I was done, I stared into the mirror for a good five minutes, finding a face I hadn't seen properly, besides through cracked mirrors and glass building reflections, for almost a year. I'd aged and withered more, my skin a almost grey hue, and dark bags accompanied hollowed cheeks.

          It was me, staring back; but I didn't want it to be.

 

* * *

 

          "I'm not sure what you would like, but whatever you choose, Hunk can make it. The guy's like, the best cook ever. He runs the business downtown, the one by the canal? Yeah-" Lance droned on as we walked through the store, the cart clacking and rattling in front of him. It was uncomfortable. It felt like everyone was looking at our rattling cart, scoffing at our poor choice. A silly thought, since every cart that passed rattled like an armour clad beast, but I couldn't shake it.

          "Keef? Earth to Keef!" Lance chuckled as I gave him an owlish look, snapping back to the conversation. "What did you want to eat?"

          "Grilled cheese." It was out before I could think on it, and despite how childish it was, Lance didn't seem to be biting back a laugh. In fact, he was smiling. A smile like you'd give a kid after they broke their toy. A broken smile.

          "Honestly, now I'm hungry for grilled cheese too." I didn't look at him as we continued to walk through the store, and the other shoppers didn't stop scoffing at our cart as it squealed throughout the entire store."

 

* * *

 

          Lance switched the engine off as we stopped in front of a large store, his eyes bright with excitement as he tugged me through the swiveling doors.

          "Literally buy anything you like, okay? Don't worry about money or paying me back, it's all on me." Lance gave my shoulder a firm squeeze as we made our way towards the woman's section. He stopped half way down the aile before turning around, the men's section ahead of us now.

          "Isn't this place expensive?" I muttered as he turned to start walking through the racks.

          "Yeah, but it's not that big of a problem. I've got a lot of money saved up." Lance shrugged, flicking through a table of folded jeans. I stood behind him and waited, shifting uncomfortably until he turned around, eyeing me over. "Have you ever shopped for yourself before?" I sputtered for a moment, but he cut me off. "I take it you haven't then- how do you feel about bright colours?"

          I could tell that I wasn't going to like this much at all.

 

* * *

 

          It took Lance three hours to feel satisfied, and by then he'd handed me at least a piles that was worth at least $500.

            "Um, I don't have anywhere to put the clothes... considering I don't have a home-" I mumbled after we started the ride back home. Lance sat quietly for a moment, his fingers tapping the wheel. I opened my mouth to continue, but he hushed me.

          "You don't, yeah. I guess that's true. But I'm not throwing you back onto the street either, if that's what you thought was gonna happen." I stared at him, brow pinched in confusion, but he offered no further explanation. The rest of the ride was silent, other than the radio softly drilling out song after song.

 

* * *

 

          It had almost a week since Lance sort-of adopted me. I'm still only 17, but he said that it should be easy enough to get my papers and sign off, or simply wait out the three months of my childhood I had left. The idea of Lance wanting to adopt me left an odd taste in my mouth. No one had wanted to before.

          "Keith, could you pass me the parsley?" Hunk tapped the counter with two fingers before returning them to the mixing bowl. It was a weird habit of his, but he only did it while cooking. I liked it; it made him more human.

          Hunk continued with his cooking, occasionally asking for ingredients that were too far to reach from behind the island. We had a simple ritual: he'd let me sit and enjoy his company, and I'd grab the ingredients kept in the cupboards above the bar stools. It worked out nicely for the both of us, especially when Lance wasn't there to supply a steady line of chatter. Sometimes it was better that he was here to talk though.

          After an hour or so, Hunk started to finish up, and I started to lay out the table. Lance usually was home on time to do it himself, insisting that I not filthy my hands with such heavy and labourous work. I'd scoff or bite out a retort in return, he would laugh, Hunk and him would give different prayers, and then we'd eat.

          As dinner progressed, Hunk grew more and more anxious. Lance still hadn't walked in. He and I supplied each other different excuses whenever the air started to feel thick enough with worry to suffocate in. Once dinner was done, Hunk took care of the dishes and wrapped the leftovers up, setting them in the fridge. He leaned against the table for a moment as I moved back to the bar, sitting across from him. We both faced the door.

          "Allura just kept him late from work." I offered eventually, and he nodded in confirmation.

          It was half an hour before the door opened, shaking us from our intense stares. Lance didn't seem to notice as he set his shoes on the little rack.

          "Where have you been?" Hunk finally asked, startling Lance as he struggled to push his umbrella into the tall vase.

          "Jesus, hi mamá." Lance laughed, his smile fading as he saw Hunk and I's concerned gazes. "Sorry, I was working late. I should have called ahead." He tugged the work shirt off, one of the strange sports tops underneath it. I cast my eyes to his feet. Suddenly Hunk was around the counter, his large hands gripping Lance's face with a tight grasp, somehow still gentle. Lance seemed to sag with exhaustion as Hunk tugged his face around, inspecting it thoroughly.

          "Be more careful next time, okay? Otherwise I'll make Shiro drive you to and from work." Lance groaned.

          "C'mon Hunk, I'm an adult-"

          "Shiro is an adultier adult."

          "He can't even adult up enough to confess to Allura. And he wears kitten socks." Hunk stared at each other for what seemed to be forever until Hunk sighed, letting go of Lance's face.

          "Ain't nothing wrong with kitten socks..." He muttered, shuffling to the fridge as he pulled out Lance's dinner. Lance laughed softly, retreating to the bathroom. Hunk didn't seem concerned when there was a loud crash and a stream of vulgar language.

 

* * *

 

         Hunk and Lance had spent the last hour or so discussing adoption. Lance didn't know if it would go as well as they hoped, but Hunk wanted my stay to be legal, even if I had less than three months of minor-hood. I didn't want to be adopted.

          Lance thought that waiting should be fine, especially after finding out my parents had left me here to fend for myself before returning to South Korea. Hunk was afraid Lance would be charged for harboring a runaway or kidnapping. I watched them bicker quietly in the kitchen area, pretending to watch TV as their argument grew more heated.

          "Hunk, it's only three months- not even- and then he's turning 18! No one knows he's here other than you and I and maybe Pidge. It's not like the cops will bust in looking for a 17 year old who's been on the street for a year already!"

          "What if he stole something?"

          "Hunk, it's a given that he's stolen stuff at one point. They're not going to care, they're lenient most the time with kids like him. Anything he could have stolen wouldn't be important enough to hunt him down over." They sat quietly for a moment. Even with the TV droning on about the hurricane in Florida and flight delays, the silence clung to the furniture and walls like a sticky residue.

          "Keith, why are you watching the news for Florida? You're on youtube-" I stared at him over my toes, only earning a sigh.

 

* * *

 

          I stared at the little orange bottle, only two pills left. Guilt twisted in my stomach as I opened the lid with little difficulty. Lance was at work again, and I was the only one home. Would he know if I took some of his money? It would only be about $15 to $20, granted, but would he care? Would he get worked up, and scream and break things? My father did that before he and my mother left me here in America to rot.

          The little pills sat in my palm now, but I knew I wouldn't get the kick I wanted from just two. Did I have time to get more? Could I wait to get more?

          I got my answer as the front door rattled and opened, startling me enough to almost drop the two tablets.

          "Hey Keef! I'm home early, Allura told me to take the day off!" Lance shouted from the entry way. I hurried to close the orange bottle and slip it under the nightstand. It rattled as I set it back on all four legs. "Keith?" He called again.

          "In here!" I shouted back, hands shaking anxiously as I tried to calm my rattled nerves. Lance knocked lightly before he pushed the door open, his eyes flitting across the floor before he dragged them up to meet mine.

          "Havin' fun in here?" He grinned wide, a silver cap flashing against the light of the lamp that sat next to the door.

          "Uh, yeah- lots." I stuttered a bit as Lance's grin grew even wider.

          "I'll let you get back to it then, mullet." He shut the door after throwing a wink towards me, and I let out a breath I hadn't known I had held in.

 

* * *

 

          "I did some digging." Hunk stated at dinner, his fork twirling through the spaghetti like a twister.

          "Like, digging digging? I thought you were doing smart stuff with Pidge?"

          "No, like, research digging, ya'know? I mean, Keith has been in America for about a year now? His last year of high school. And like I said, I did some digging, and I found an online school thing-" Hunk made a weird, meaningless gesture with his hands, almost as if mimicing an explosion.

          "It moves at the students pace, and basically depends on them simply finishing the assigned exams and tests to pass. Really easy if you're determined. So like, maybe Lance could sign you up? You'd be considered done with high school, so if you ever go on to college or something, you actually can like, get accepted? It's up to you and Lance of course, but I mean Lance will do anything you ask him-" Hunk jumped and the table shook after Lance kicked him in the shin.

          "You wanna go for it, Keith? I can get you your own laptop for it, if you want." Lance gave a big, hopeful smile from across the table, Hunk's not as big, but still as emotionally packed. I couldn't help but gaze back down at my plate before finally returning the smile, nodding.

          The room lit up even brighter it seemed, or maybe Hunk's sunshine smile was playing tricks on me.

 

* * *

 

 

          "Lance calm the fuck down." The Pidgeon Kid- I knew her real name, but this one was funnier- gave a snort as Lance paced the room, his eyes frantically scanning the room.

          "I can't calm down! Coran is coming over and when he finds out I'm harboring a homeless Korean kid he'll have my head-" The Pidgeon Kid snorted again.

          "Lance, he sorta did the same thing you're doing. He can't blame you for letting his naturally kind yet illegal tendencies rub off."

          "You make it sound like he's done illegal stuff on a regular basis." Lance snarked, his forehead gaining another crease.

          "Did he not tell you about last month?" The Pidgeon Kid smirked smugly as Lance groaned, his hands flicking anxiously through his tousled hair. Suddenly he turned on me, eyes bright.

          "You can stay at Hunk's! Hunk won't mind- and if he does I can hand you off to Allura and say your my cousin or some shit- wait." The Pidgeon Kid barked out a laugh; whatever was so funny was enough to have her pounding a fist into her knee.

 

* * *

 

          I woke up in the middle of the night, my stomach twisting tight as I fought the urge to throw up. Stumbling across the hall, I threw the bathroom door open in my last ditch attempt to reach the toilet.

          My entire body shook as I lost every bit of dinner, my throat sore from dry heaving after my stomach had emptied, and the cut on my lip from nervous chewing burned intensly. Lance gave a low whistle from the door.

          "Knarly, man." I groaned softly around a sob, my stomach clenching as it tried to get rid of anything in it. My clammy hands hardly managed to hold myself against the toilet.

          "I wanna die-" I moaned, my hair plastered to my forehead and cheeks and chin.

          "If you die in my house I'll kill you." Lance teased softly, sitting next to me and pulling my hair back into a small ponytail for me. He carded his fingers through my hair gently as I leaned heavily against him, strong tremors urging my body to push out everything in my stomach. It was still empty.

 

* * *

 

         I spent the next five days vomiting up almost everything I ate, unless I took a long trip to the bathroom for some quality time with bowel movements. Lance searched my room after my third trip to the bathroom. I know because my little bottle under the nightstand is gone. So is every pill bottle in the bathroom cabinet the next time I have a trip to the toilet. The toilet is my only friend now.

          Lance never mentions the pill bottle.

 

* * *

 

          It's been almost two weeks since Lance cleared out every opioid product in the house. I didn't think that he would have a talk with me about it, but once the withdrawal reached it's second phase, he sat me down.

          We sat quietly for what felt like too long. I pulled the jacket I had borrowed from him even tighter, staring down at my knees. The clock ticked five times after that before he sighed.

          "Look at me, Keith." I did. Even after almost two weeks, this was the first time I'd heard Lance properly say my name; I didn't like it.

          He held my gaze for too long before placing the orange bottle down in the middle of the table. "What was in this?"

          "Norco." I could hardly hear myself whisper, especially over the millions of thoughts that ran through my head. Thoughts I hadn't worried over for so long- for a year- how could one man draw them out in a couple of weeks? What would that man do now that he knew I was a hopeless addict to a pill? Would he leave me back out on the streets with just the clothes on my back?

          "Do you have any more?" I shook my head. His fingers curled slightly as he stared me down. When he found no trace of a lie, he gave a small, reassuring smile. I could feel every ounce of fear and anxiety slip away, and slouched with the effort. "You're going to be under strict supervision while you get it out of your system.

          "I might not be your parent or whatever, but I'm not going to be included in your drug stuff. I'm here for you, but I won't provide you with anything opioid related." Lance flicked his eyes to the table, nostrils flaring wide. "When I'm at work, Pidge or Hunk will be here for the next week or two. It depends on how smoothly your body takes this."

          I gave a small nod, sinking even further into my chair. Lance's mother-like tone sent a flood of shame through me.

          I gave a curse to whatever mighty power was up there for not swallowing me into the earth this very moment.

 

* * *

 

          "Did Lance say you could-"

          "Relax, it's not like I'm going to take a swim with it. It'll be better than before." Pidge smacked the table with a pen before she jammed it into the pried open toaster. I could only begin to guess what that mind of her's had hatched up now. "Hunk is so much better at this hand stuff- hands on? Yeah."

          I sat silently across from her at the bar, scrubbing at a dirty coil with a moist rag.

          "Why are you using a pen?"

          "Why do you ask so many questions?" She stabbed the toaster again.

          "You told me that curiosity fueled the mind." There was a short hum after that, but otherwise she said nothing else.

 

* * *

 

          The TV droned on in the background as Lance tugged at my hair playfully. He was draped across my back, almost a religious event every day he didn't have work. He said it was because my too-warm body heated his frozen heart. The laptop in my lap chimed a short jingle as I finished another assignment, the grade instantly following. After a week, I'd only finished 4% of the schooling.

          "Hunk want's to make you a meal of your choice now that you've gone through the gross icky phase of withdrawal." Lance mumbled, his chin digging into the top of my head.

          "Can we have grilled cheese again?" The computer rang out again as I started the next assignment. Lance gave a small nod, blowing a short raspberry.

 

* * *

 

          It's been a year since I've moved in with Lance. It's been a year, and I've learned what it feels like to be cared for. It's not the feeling that a family member could provide, but it's so close; it's good enough. It borders on love and pride. Lance's pride in the obstacles I've over come, and my love for the man who set me onto a better path.

          It's been a year since the only future I saw coming was death.

          And it's been a damn good year.

 

* * *

 

          "You know I'm proud of you, right?" I let my hands rest on the box I was packing, turning to Lance. His smile was soft as he gazed down towards me. My breath caught at the sight.

          "Yeah." I managed, voice feeble.

          "Not many would be able to get as far as you have now." He continued, coming to kneel next to me. We sat silently for a moment as he looked around the room at all the boxes. His smile was filled with the pride of a mother, but his eyes screamed of pain and loss. "You've set a high bar for yourself too.

          "If it were anyone but you, I wouldn't be too sure that you could make it."

 

* * *

 

          The day had finally come. Lance had gotten me a car of my own despite my protests; he was already spending enough money on me for it to be concerning.           Hunk and Pidge were here too. Pidge gave me a bashful hug before Hunk had tackled me, face drenched with snot and tears.

          "You better be careful man- and eat well- if I find out you're not eating well I'll start cooking for you okay? No ramen-" Hunk rambled on as he squeezed the life out of me.

          "Alright Hunk, I want a turn! You're going to kill him before he even gets there!" Lance whined as Hunk only tightened his hold, turning his back on Lance. Pidge laughed, and I couldn't help but to smile. I was going to miss this.

 

* * *

 

          The first month of college might have been worse than living on the streets, if I was to be entirely honest. After two years of interacting with the same handful of people, my social skills were... less than adequate.

          Even with few friends and a lack of understanding for social cues, as well as a rising social anxiety, I was quick to learn that College would not be forgiving. My grades remained steady for the first few months, nothing lower than a B.

          At least, that was until Lance stopped skyping me. He'd insisted that I skype him at least once a week, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly as he made me promise.

          My roommate had seemed uncomfortable during the first skype call, especially after Lance and I had exchanged a lengthy goodnight and our own version of an 'I love you.' It wasn't until three weeks later that he found out Lance was my sort-of parent, rather than boyfriend. It was then that his insistent use of gay slurrs during the past few weeks made sense to me. 

          Lance soon managed to return one of my calls, his face more worn than I had seen it. He still held up his excited facade, leaping into a story about how he had been forced camping with Allura and Shiro, and hence hadn't had access to wifi for a few weeks. The gay slurrs returned after that. 

          It seemed my roommate had a large friend group, unlike I did. It wasn't until I knocked a few of his teeth down his throat that the mocking stopped. I never told Lance how I got my black eye, but bark of viscious laughter my roommate was probably explanation enough. By the end of the fifth month, I had my room to myself.

 

* * *

 

          "Keith!" Lance practically shrieked in my ear as he tugged me into a tight hug, carding his small fingers through my hair. His body shivered in the cold air, which could be one reason to explain why he pressed himself so close to me. 

          Hunk and Pidge were taking the suitcase and pillow I had brought with up to Lance's apartment while he clung to me, his smile almost as bright as the streetlight behind us.

          "I missed you." I whispered into his shoulder, the coat he wore muffling the noise. He tightened his hold none the less, a hand curling into my hair. 

          We stood like that until Hunk returned, helping us shuffle back inside. Lance would never admit it, but he was only a few steps away from tears by the time we had gotten inside. 

          The room was decorated in a multitude of colours, Christmas lights winding around where the ceiling met the wall. A large tree stood in the center of it all, barren of any decorations. Lance had insisted that Hunk and Pidge wait till I came home to decorate it. Both had reluctantly agreed. 

        "Welcome home, Keith." Lance smiled softly as he tugged me into another hug, and I hugged him back just as tight this time.

 

* * *

 

          Christmas had come and gone, and when I returned to college, I had to bring two suitcases. Pidge had insisted I bring along 'something that isn't tattered jeans and Lance's old band shirts from when he was 15,' so I now had a second case filled with the sweatshirts she had slowly collected for me. I t was a heart touching moment from her, seeing as how little emotion the two of us could share with each other.

          My room felt cold and empty, and for the first time in a long time, I felt a loneliness deep into my bones, shredding my stomach with it.

 

* * *

 

          My first year of college couldn't end soon enough. I spent the next few months tackling my text books, studying all night and most of the day. 

          When I wasn't studying, I was in class, at the gym, or taking a nap to catch up on sleep. It was an unruly schedule, and I never slept when I was supposed to. I never found time to use the face masks Lance had insistently requested I learn to use anymore either. 

          "Hunk and I can't wait to see you- are you coming home for spring break?" Lance's chatter cut through the quiet room like a knife as I turned from the textbook. 

          "I think I might. I have to make sure I finish studying first though. I got a C+ on my last test." Lance's frown was apparent, even through the horribly pixelated video. 

         "You do know that a C+ isn't that bad, right? Especially with your other grades. You've got As in every class other than that psychology one." 

          "I know." 

          "Don't stress yourself out, okay? I'll see you over spring break." Lance and I shared our good nights and ended the call. I never made it home for spring break.

 

* * *

 

          It was the seventh day of May when I first came to the relisation that my roommate was right. 

          The man had a brilliant mocha skin tone, and his eyes we're as bright as the sun and deep as the ocean all at once. He could crush me with his arms; the football team's best linebacker. He had a girlfriend. 

          His name was Michael. He never knew my name. Most of the people here didn't. I think the first time I felt true fear, deep down into the pit of my stomach, was when he had approached me. He then asked me what brand of Cologne I used. He said he would make sure to avoid it and thanked me. 

          After I had gotten over Micheal, the rush of the petty crush left me spiraling into self doubt. 

          Every slurr my roommate had used filled my head, and once again, my grades declined. Lance noticed, but never said anything. He always let me come to him on my own with these things. Hunk, however, was a different story. 

          "So, have you met anyone?" Hunk and I were having one of our rare one-on-ones. He missed my presence while cooking, especially when Lance was out. With how little studying I did now, we had more time to talk. 

          "What are you talking about?" Hunk laughed. 

          "You know, anyone you like?" 

          "I don't know many girls, no. Don't really talk to anyone." There was silence for a while, only the sound of Hunk cooking and a few shouts from other rooms. 

          "Any guys?" Hunk chuckled as I remained silent. He took that as confirmation.  "Tell me, was he cute? Or- or maybe you're into the buff big guys. I need the deets, bro." 

          "You're not- you're okay with this?" Hunk offered me a soft smile. 

          "Of course, man! Why wouldn't I be? You're still a cool guy, being gay or whatever doesn't change that." Hunk and I sat quietly for a moment. 

          "I never told Lance, but my roommate had to switch rooms." Hunk made a questioning noise. "He thought me and Lance were a thing and called me gay and shit. And then I knocked out his front teeth."

          "Remind me to stay on your good side-" Hunk gave a big shiver, his face a mock of fear before we both laughed. We talked for another few hours, since Lance didn't make it home for dinner and Hunk didn't like eating alone. Once it was late enough, we said our goodbyes and hung up.

 

* * *

 

          I checked my dorm over more times than I could count, making sure I had everything I would need packed away. 

          My first year of college was finally over, and the excitement that ran through my veins had me practically bursting at the seams. Hunk was cooking the biggest meal he had ever cooked, he had told me the night before, the counter behind him already piled high with containers filled with different foods. 

          By the time my ride arrived, I was already tired from the excitement. The ride was two hours; long enough to take a quick nap. The driver woke me once we arrived, laughing as in startled awake before helping me with my bags. 

          Lance was out the door as soon as I finished paying him, his arms tight around me once more as he higher me. His hands fought to pull my entirety into his grip, only able to hold onto so much at a time. 

          Another pair of thicker, less bony arms wrapped around us, and a soft punch at my arm told me Pidge was here, too. 

          "You're not allowed to go back, I missed you too much-" Lance pouted against my neck, his cheek smooshed against mine, but then he laughed, his embrace pulling me even closer.

 

* * *

 

          Lance had insisted on taking a million photos, bringing along everyone he knew as well. He was meticulous with my gown, running his hands over it and plucking away the dust with every chance he got. Then he would hug me, and start all over again. 

          When I accepted my diploma, he cheered loudly over the applause, as did Hunk and Pidge. 

          The ceremony ended, and I was swept into another bone crushing hug.  Lance was crying now, his hands running over my shoulders and face as he composed himself, and then his fingers would curl into my hair and he'd sob into my shoulder again.

          "Look, Pidge! He's all grown up-" Lance sobbed out, his hands clinging to my arm.

          "Test subject Queef has reached full maturity." She teased, but her eyes were still bright and filled with pride and affection. 

          Lance sobbed even more before Allura came over, a handercheif in hand as she helped clean him up and calm down. 

          Shiro took a photo as Lance stood beside me, and I held my diploma up. I'd taken a photo with almost everyone, before Lance started to cry again, and then Hunk. Pidge wouldn't show it, but even she grew mist eyed as we all huddled together. 

          Back when I lived with my parents, I had always thought that I'd be alone if I ever graduated, no one to watch me cross that stage into complete adulthood, to sob and cling to me and congratulate me. But now looking around me, I had no doubt about it. I was home.

 

* * *

 

          I held my knees tight to my chest, like a child. Lance sat behind me, playing with my hair. He said it reminded him of the times he'd play with Allura's niece's hair, always so long and soft, still thin with infancy. I couldn't help but feel like a small child in his presence either; his presence offered me such a mundane, yet alluring comfort I'd needed for so long.

          Even after living a year on the streets and suffering through college, Lance could force me into the position of a touch starved infant without raising a finger. The movie continued on quietly as I Lance continued to card his fingers through my hair, letting me lean back into his chest. 

          "Regina is a bitch." I mumbled, and Lance's chest rumbled as he chuckled quietly. 

          We sat like that for hours, enjoying the silence as Lance flit between sleep and consciousness. At one point when Lance was awake, I turned my head up to face him, droopy and content eyes meeting my own.

          "Lance?" He nodded slightly and allowed me to continue. "Why did you decide to take me in?" It was a question I had often asked the first few months I had known him, but never asked out of fear of losing the shelter he had supplied me with. It had resurfaced after I had graduated.

          I was sure he'd fallen back asleep, the silence drawling out. But then, he tugged me closer and rested his chin on my head. I snuggled back into him instantly. 

          "You reminded me of myself, back when I was younger." His heartbeat pressed into my back as he slumped forward, his breath slowing down. "I wanted the chance to help you, the chance that I had gotten." He sighed, nuzzling into my hair. I couldn't bring myself to reply for a long moment, afraid that I would break if I did. His embrace tightened as I worked my jaw, bringing a hand to cover his own. 

          "Thank you."


End file.
